Certain aircraft may create pressure oscillations in key areas around the aircraft, including near pressure inlet ports such as pitot-static ports. Due to the accuracy and precision of pressure sensors within the aircraft's air data system, these oscillations can be measured and/or aliased. Pressure data collected from the pressure sensors is used as inputs to air data calculations and flight control systems. The oscillations cause unwanted errors in the pressure data, deleteriously affecting air data calculations and flight control system performance. Prior implementations include installing long lengths of tubing between the sensor and the pressure inlet ports which diminish the effect of the pressure oscillations; however, such lengths of tubing are typically routed through the aircraft, presenting design challenges and causing undesirable maintenance actions.